


With Plausibility

by VenueWings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Crossover, False Accusations, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, In Public, Kidnapping, Lies, Misunderstandings, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Rocket Launchers, Suspicions, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: The Spider verse gang end up in another dimension, and this one causes even more glitches to Noir and Porker. With limited time, Gwen and Miles hurry to locate this universe’s Spider-Man.They didn’t count on the MCU Peter Parker to have the personal attention of Tony Stark himself. Naturally when Iron Man hears of the very public ‘kidnapping’ of his protege, he starts tracking them down.





	With Plausibility

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Homecoming, where everyone is alive and well. The beginning scene is based off S1 of Gotham, and Peter Benjamin Parker is simply Noir.

It was lunch time at school, when Peter Parker was kidnapped. 

As all the witnesses would say, it started off like any other day. Peter and Ned sat together at one of the cafeteria tables, chatting amiably. They’d ignored Flash, MJ had ignored them, and other students were too busy with each other to bother their table. Only a few of the student body even noticed the girl who walked into the cafeteria, a girl about their age, but as she strode in a few others started to pay attention to her. 

Everyone could see she wasn’t one of them, not quite. At a quick glance she could pass, but there was something oddly unnatural about her. Her skin was strangely opaque, as if craved from smooth stone. Her movements were too fluid, too graceful, like she could slip away as easily as light or water. As she prowled around the room, her eyes seemed to absorb everything and give nothing back, there was an eerily ethereal quality in them, and they definitely noticed when many of the students started watching her in return. 

Undaunted, and in the confident manner of someone who played in a band while watched by a live audience, the girl stepped up onto a table. No one objected, more and more eyes were now focused on her, few noticed the second figure entering the cafeteria and moving to guard the exit. 

“Hello everyone,” the girl definitely had their attention now, they watched her as if bound by a spell. “My name is Gwen, I’ve been sent here to look for someone who I believe can help me, or at least guide me to someone else who can. I think we all know, the help I require won’t be as simple.” The girl’s lips curled, all too aware of the differences between her and the people in the room. “I’m looking for Peter Parker.” 

Ned looked at Peter, his friend was turning pale, “I don’t...I don’t know her,” he quietly hissed. 

“Just him,” Gwen assured her audience, “Everyone else mind your business and we’re cool. So, where’s Peter?” 

No one said anything, but like a slow ripple, heads slowly began to turn to Peter’s direction. The school wasn’t so big that most people can’t identify their peers, and Peter always sat in the same spot for lunch. To Gwen, she saw everyone looking at the table where two boys were frantically hissing at each other. They were too far for her senses to work, but she appreciated how cooperative her audience was. 

“Thank you,” she said politely, before raising her voice: “Hey Peter! Pe-ter!” 

Both boys looked up, but it was the brown-haired one who sprang to his feet when she made to move forward. His movements seemed like a spider person, but she could just be projecting. “Hi Peter, relax, we just want to talk.” 

“I don’t know you, or your friends.” Peter’s heart was racing, but he remained outwardly calm. 

“Don’t be that way, I’m sure we at least have a mutual friend,” they were still too far, Gwen’s senses weren’t working, unless he wasn’t this world’s Spider-Man? She had seen the news reports confirming an active one here, unless this Peter wasn’t one yet? “Do we really need to do this?” 

“There are hundreds of witnesses here,” Peter pointed out, “Do you really want to try something?” 

“Unfortunately, I’m on a time limit, furthermore...” Gwen flexed her fingers, “Unlike what you may be doing, I’m not trying to hide a connection to Spider-Man.” Gwen said those words so casually, but despite trying to claim the same thing before Peter was still momentarily unbalanced by such a public confession. Combined with the realization that his claim was now validated by someone Not Quite Human, he has almost too slow to react when Gwen jumped off the desk towards him. 

Peter threw himself out of the way, nearly colliding with another table. He saw Gwen’s hands and feet land on the wall, angled like a spider, felt the wind from her body as she pounced. Nothing marked the walls, nothing that showed Gwen had been there. Sweat formed over his skin, he thrashed his legs and tried to run. He needed to get out, but there were so many students just standing there gaping at them. Hauling himself up onto another table, he bolted. 

Students cried out in dismay as he skipped over their lunches and nearly stumbled on papers. Flash was shouting something but Peter didn’t let himself get distracted. Somewhere he heard one of the school adults trying to regain control. Gwen simply jumped over said adult’s head, her pursuit of Peter rather relaxed and playful even as the boy ran for the cafeteria doors...

...only to scream as electricity sparked all over him. 

“Sorry, sorry!” A boy who had been standing at the door shouted. He was also Peter’s age, with wide eyes as he stared at his outstretched hand, where sparks still cracked. As if that wasn’t enough, like Gwen, he was also strangely opaque. Definitely not from their world, let alone their school. 

Peter’s thoughts processed this even as he dropped like a stone, before he hit the floor he felt unfamiliar arms wrap around him. Behind him there was definitely an uptick in noise for students were getting to their feet and adults were trying to reach them. 

“This doesn’t look good,” Gwen’s voice was drifting over him. “But look, Miles.” 

“I see it,” the boy answered, to Peter his voice seemed to be both approaching and fading. “Let’s get him out of here.” 

Peter wanted to cry out, but his voice, like his consciousness, left him. 

Across the other side of the country, Tony Stark picked up a call from Happy Hogan, “You have five seconds before I have to hang up.” 

“The kid’s been kidnapped!” 

“The kid’s...what?” 

“A very public kidnapping at the school, by people who may not be people, with a very public declaration that the kid has a link to Spider-Man!” 

All thoughts of his inventions were quickly stored away as Tony refocused his brain. “You have my attention, start talking.” 

“Two kids, one girl, one boy, showed up at Parker’s school. Girl announces her name is Gwen, no other names provided, asks where Peter Parker is. She told the school that they have a connection to Spider-Man, the kid tried to run and they tasered him!” 

“With a taser? Regular taser?” 

“That’s where it gets tricky, no one saw the taser,” Happy knew his boss and friend had been hoping to track the culprits down by tech. “Witnesses either think it was really small or the boy actually controlled electricity and shocked our kid. The girl was running along walls before Parker was caught, so special tools or abilities is a possibility. Almost all the witnesses were kids, there’s already photos posted on social media.” 

“Give me a moment,” Tony ordered his AI to do a search, and quickly saw the results. No one posted photos or videos of the initial confrontation, but when the kidnappers finally took Peter many students had whipped out their phones. Some of the photos clearly showed Peter’s face, all showed his body limp as the kidnappers carried him away. 

The comments were trending, as Happy told him the kidnappers had announced that Peter Parker had a link to Spider-Man. At least they didn’t outright said Peter was Spider-Man, maybe they didn’t know? Still, the declaration was alarming, with social media and blogs already making this public it won’t be long before a news article comes out. 

Even if Peter returned safely, how was he going to return to a normal life? Criminals that Spider-Man helped put away will no doubt think the teenager an easy target. Speaking of which, “May Parker.” 

“Was working, we have a protection detail on her now. She’s taking this pretty well, all things considered.” 

Indeed, there was nothing about May Parker’s reaction to the incident, or anything about her at all. Tony half expected the ‘cannot be reached for comment’ but there wasn’t even that. Perhaps the security detail was effective or someone was pulling strings, but Tony knew there was a good chance that could later change. For now, hopefully no one will be targeting the woman. 

“Change of plans, Happy, I’m coming back early.” 

A good part of Tony believed that Peter could escape his captors, but a bigger part of him wanted to be there just in case things turned worse. That same part railed against leaving Peter alone, who knows if the captors will come up with some convincing story for Peter to cooperate. Tony Stark would be correct. 

Peter woke up with a gasp and too many hands on him. Before he could appropriately panic, a voice was calling out: “Easy, easy! Let the kid go, you’re all crowding him.” The hands withdrew, and free of any restraints, Peter sat up. 

They were at the rooftop of some building. Peter was grateful he didn’t wake at some underground lab or sketchy warehouse, the open skies and fresh air meant he didn’t feel as trapped or cornered. That no one tied him up was another bonus, so when Peter regarded his captors it was with a less hostile expression. What he saw, and what he felt, confounded him. “You’re...you all are...” 

“Like you?” A Japanese girl smiled at him, voice soft, as if speaking to a spooked animal. Out of everyone present, the school-dressed child looked the least threatening. Peter could see Gwen and Miles, his kidnappers, standing furthest away as if giving him space. They were flanked by two others, both masked, a man who literally seemed to absorb all colour and only reflected black, and a...humanoid pig. There was also a flickering holographic image of a man with brown hair, wearing a trench coat that didn’t completely hide his own Spider-Man uniform, looking at Peter with keen eyes. 

“You’re Peter Parker too?” 

“I’m...Peter Parker,” There was no point in denial, “What do you mean ‘too’?” 

The flickering image grinned and pointed a thumb at himself, “Peter B. Parker.” 

“That’s...” Peter paused, reconsidered, “Okay, I am going to save myself the words and impressions of incredibility, all those declarations of this being impossible, and just say: what.” 

“Good on you,” the pig might or might not be smiling, it was hard to tell with the mask. “If you really want a scientific explanation with plenty of background and experiments to try, Peni there is your best bet.” The Japanese girl waved. “If, on the other hand, you just want the short version: the multi-verse is real, we are essentially the vigilante Spider-being of our worlds, we do not belong in this world and our bodies are basically rejecting existence here by glitching. It’s painful and nasty and comes up at random times, but unlike past experience, it seems like you are able to stall that.” 

“Past experience,” Peter repeated. “You’ve done this before?” 

“It’s a long story,” the shadowy Spider-Man finally spoke, which prompted the rest of the group to finally introduce themselves, describe their dimension-hopping experience in Miles’ world, and why it was a bad idea to stay outside their worlds too long because their bodies would start ‘glitching’. 

“This world seem particularly bad for Porker and Noir,” Peni explained. “They’ve been glitching even more than the rest of us.” 

“We all feel something is wrong when we are in another universe,” Gwen explained. “The difference between yours and Miles’ is that for some reason, when we actually touch you, that feeling actually fades for a while.” 

“So, apologies ahead of time, if it seems like we are crowding you.” Porker bobbed his head. 

“We are really sorry, I’m really sorry, for the first impression,” Miles seemed earnest. “When we arrived here, we saw the news reports of an active Spider-Man but we weren’t sure who it was. We ran some names and found another Peter Parker but no Miles or Gwen, and with the way some of us were glitching we didn’t have time. Since we were closer to your school we just went straight there instead of searching for your home address, and the whole time we weren’t even sure you were Spider-Man until we actually touched you.” 

“You can feel it now, can’t you?” Peni asked, “You couldn’t tell at first, with Gwen and Miles, but now you know you’re like us. Go ahead, try telling a lie - not just a white lie or omission, try an actual lie.” 

Peter hesitated, then: “I plan to tell Tony Stark about you.” 

“Who’s Tony Stark?” Porker asked, but everyone else paled. Peter did too, he planned to lie and say he was NOT going to tell Tony Stark about them. 

“Is Tony Stark an Avengers founder, the Iron-Man in this universe too?” Miles asked. 

“He is,” Peter confirmed. 

“Wait,” Peni wanted clarification. “You work for Iron-Man? Or with him? Or are you telling us Spider-Man is an Avenger in this universe?” 

“Are you saying none of you work with Tony Stark in your worlds?” Peter fired back. 

“Certainly not,” Noir replied. 

“Name doesn’t even sound familiar,” Porker shrugged, “Not sure if he’s in my universe.” 

“No relation or link to the billionaire weapons-maker in my world,” the holographic image of Peter B added. 

“Whether he exists or not in our worlds, we don’t work with him, until we met each other we all worked alone.” Peni shook her head. “That’s not the point, although we will need to revisit it later. Peter, that wasn’t a lie, was it.” 

“...No,” Peter admitted. “I wanted to say I won’t tell him.” 

Peni nodded, “That’s right, you’re already inclined not to lie to us. Another difference in this universe, we can’t seem to outright lie to each other. For all the plans and plots we may weave against outsiders, the Spider-beings here can trust each other’s words. I can tell you about the mech I pilot, with my sister, and you’ll know...” 

“That was a lie,” Peter finished. 

“So I can tell you I truly had no intention of hurting you and feel terrible about it...” Miles began. 

“And I know you’re telling the truth,” Peter didn’t think there were side-effects to Miles zapping him, and he actually could feel the honest sincerity coming from the other boy. Peter B was already nodding. 

“You’re not the first to be on the other side of Miles’ electric shocks, he got me the first time we met,” the older man confessed. 

“Why are you a hologram?” Peter finally asked. “Are you far from here, are you even in this world? Are you glitching?” 

Peter B wagged a finger, “Oh no, you don’t get to distract us so easily. We explained to you we can’t lie to each other, but you brought up a very interesting fact unique to yourself: you have the ear of Tony Stark himself. So go on, don’t make us guess, what is your connection with him?” 

“I’m...” Peter looked at their expectant faces, “I’m officially just an intern in his company, but he knows who I am, he saw me when I first started the Spider-Man gig and has since, I guess you could say, sponsored me. He gave me most of my tools, has an AI training me and likes to check how I’m doing.” Hopefully if the other Spider-beings were more violent or toeing the line to villainy they would think twice about hurting him or anyone else if they know Peter wasn’t quite alone. 

“I’m going to have to ask,” Peter B folded his arms and gave the younger a stern look, “Has he done anything that made you uncomfortable?” 

That wasn’t what Peter was hoping they’ll think of. “No! He’s not blackmailing me or pressuring me to do anything sinister. Whatever his flaws he’s never tried to hurt me or anyone I care about.” 

“So, generally speaking your Tony Stark has your back,” B did not relax his posture. “The next question, therefore, is how much trouble we are in for kidnapping Stark’s protégé.” 

“We didn’t mean to kidnap him!” Miles protested, “When we accidentally knocked him unconscious we caught him and felt the glitching fade, so we thought we’d bring him to Noir and Porker to stabilize their condition...” 

“Miles, if we had done what you did to you, your cop father would probably have the whole precinct looking for you, and that’s not including others who don’t take kindly to people targeting family members of the police. Now since we just heard that this very prominent billionaire actually checks in with the local Spider-Man, can we hope he’s the overly busy and neglectful type, or should we expect the full wrath of Iron-Man to rain upon us soon?” 

“He’s at the other side of the country,” Peter offered. 

“For now,” B countered. 

“Is your Tony Stark still in the weaponry business, or have minions with heavy artillery?” Gwen asked. 

“Of course not!” Peter protested, refocusing his attention on her, only to realize she wasn’t looking at him but somewhere over the edge of the rooftop. 

“So, I’m guessing that means the guy holding what seems to be a rocket launcher pointed at us, is not under Stark’s orders?” 

“What?!” 

The group of them ran over to the rooftop edge, sure enough there was a man standing alone on the ground below. His rocket launcher looked familiar, with a sinking heart Peter realized it looked like the weapons Vulture’s group had been making. Since they weren’t actually that high, Peter could see the man adopting a vicious grin as he mouthed the words: “Spider control!” 

He fired. 

Peter felt a hand grab him just as he was physically lifted from the building. Without warning he was thrown across the street as the structure exploded. Smoke and fire clawed at him as Peter felt the intense heat try and fail to consume his escaping body. 

“Aw man, seriously?” The hologram of B showed a man still stationary on his feet, but the hologram itself was moving with them. Moving with Peni, Peter realized. The girl was sailing over the air, she had been the one who had thrown him off the building, stronger than she looked. As Peter considered this, he realized she had actually thrown him towards someone, as Porker reached out and yanked Peter to the building next to them. 

“Don’t go showing off your powers now, we don’t know who else is watching us.” 

Porker was definitely stronger then he looked, and seemed to rewrite the rules of reality as he pulled out and put away things that seemed way too big to carry on his body. Some trans-dimensional warping ability? That he could catch Peter so easily was probably unremarkable. 

Miles landed beside them, easily sticking to the wall with his feet and fingers alone, “Do you know that guy?” 

“No,” Peter answered honestly. 

Below them Noir and Gwen swung forward and pounced towards their target, who was already trying to get away. Noir caught up and punched the guy hard enough to knock him to the ground. The rocket launcher slipped out of his hands and Gwen snatched it up, eyes already looking around for more weapons. 

“How did you find us?” Noir demanded. The man simply spat at him and cursed. 

“Noir is going to get violent,” Miles looked around. “If there are cameras or satellites already looking for us we are going to have to find somewhere else. Now, here’s the thing: you seem to still value your secret identity, which means when you’re with us, you’re going have to continue playing civilian.”

“Probably like our hostage,” Porker corrected. 

“Someone being forced to cooperate with us,” Miles continued. “Everyone thinks we’ve kidnapped you anyways.”

“Whoa, wait,” Peter tried not to watch as Noir and the other man started exchanging blows, close up and personally violent, nothing like his preferred quick moves and webbing to keep an opponent still. “Why are we still pretending? From what I’m hearing, you guys don’t belong here and want to go home. Tony Stark, whatever he is in your world, is a good person here and a genius. He’s your best hope of getting back, why are you pretending to be enemies still?” 

“Because we have no idea why we are in this world, and wealthy geniuses like Stark are usually the top suspects for messing about with the multiverse. When Miles’ villain did it, Gwen arrived a week before the incident, so just because Stark hasn’t done it now, doesn’t mean he won’t do it soon.”

“You have the completely wrong idea with Mr. Stark, he’s no longer a weapons maker.” 

“His suit is a weapon,” B could foresee an unending argument with this young Peter about his mentor, if that was what he was reading correctly. “Before we spend more time arguing, have you betrayed us yet?” 

Peter spluttered, “Betray...you’re the ones who abducted me!”

“I didn’t mean to...” Miles began. 

“Are you still trying to reach someone and tell them about us?” 

“Have you not noticed I haven’t really had an opportunity?” Peter held out his hands, free of any communication devices, but B was not impressed. 

“You are a Peter Parker who gained the attention of Tony Stark, I would not be surprised if you were able to sneak in some way of communicating with him or someone else. In fact, I’m already wondering if you somehow arranged for that man with the rocket launcher to show up - you say you don’t recognize him but maybe he was sent by someone you know. Say that you had nothing to do with this appearance.” 

“I had nothing to do with this appearance, I enacted no plan to create a distraction. Do you think me some villain in training?” 

“Do you know why I’m a hologram? It’s certainly not a choice, but my physical body was attacked almost as soon as I showed up in this universe. They were waiting for me, I was ambushed by highly trained men, if not for some earlier experiments with Peni’s technology I might truly be dead or locked away somewhere. Try not being suspicious in my position!” 

“Stark Industries isn’t the only organization capable of what you’re accusing them of! SHIELD has plenty of highly qualified agents dealing with alien tech, Pym Technology was all over the news for weaponizing atoms, Oscorp has been accused of cover-ups...”

“You really don’t think it’s Ironman,” Miles was watching Peter with surprised eyes. “You truly think the world of him, you trust him.” 

Peter thought of Tony Stark’s faint smile, the last time they had spoken and the man’s encouragement, “He gave me the opportunity, than made sure I wasn’t overwhelmed or trying too hard. I won’t dare say we are close enough to be family but yes, I do trust him.” 

“Like family,” Miles hummed, but his tone caught Peter’s attention. 

“Your family doesn’t know you’re Spider-Man?” When Miles winced, Peter looked at the rest of them, “None of your families know?” 

“We told you, until we met each other we all thought we were alone. I wasn’t even doing the friends thing after one of mine died,” Gwen had swung back up beside them, but everyone was staring at her hands. 

“Why are you still holding to the rocket launcher?” 

“You want to leave it with the man who just shot at us?” 

“We have to keep moving,” Noir now joined them, “the thug admitted he saw news about this Peter Parker being connected to Spider-Man, that weapon was for you.” 

“No swinging,” Porker warned Peter, “Stark satellites are probably not the only ones looking for you, and unless you want your true identity out, you will want to play helpless. We don’t want or intend to hurt you, but we don’t want to go to your mentor yet - just because he may be a good person to you doesn’t mean he will be to everyone else, and there’s always the possibility he will be coerced into doing evil villain work. If he provided you the tools, he likely has access to your DNA and may have unknowingly brought us to this universe. Now, say truthfully if you have betrayed us.” 

“I have not betrayed you,” Peter dutifully repeated. 

“Do you have a preferred place to hide right now, that won’t instantly trigger the attention of Stark or any of his associates?” 

“Yes,” Peter sighed, “I still believe your best bet is to go to Mr. Stark, especially since it now looks like you not only kidnapped me but stole alien tech.” 

“It’s heartwarming to know there’s a universe where you two are close. In the meantime, discuss this when we are not in the open.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peter B. Parker is a hologram to avoid the issue of someone too similar to MCU-Spiderman running about, but I'll rather not cut him out completely, cynical-mentor Peter worrying about unconventional-mentor Tony Stark is hilarious


End file.
